


My, My, My

by aypreal



Series: You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Social Media, but only for a while, kinda domestic, long distance, student otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aypreal/pseuds/aypreal
Summary: “A threesome?”Otabek can’t help but laugh, “Yura, no. It’s an open relationship? I think.”“So,” Yuri huffed from Moscow, “A threesome?” Otabek still laughed.Or, the promised oneshot sequel to Yellow.





	My, My, My

Otabek Altin was never a big fan of social media. 

But ever since he took his DJ job more seriously and after an advice that his bike business could flourish more with a social media acvertising, Otabek took it upon himself to slowly expose himself to the world that was existent in the internet. 

Of course, dating a celebrity was more or less a plus on that. 

Since they got together, Otabek and Yuri were rarely apart. Even if Otabek was knees deep on building his DJ reputation in Piter, schoolwork and professor demands plus building his most recent bike commission, Yuri was always nearby. Otabek thought that eventually, Yuri would go crazy with all the time that he had with no tour nor album in the works, but the blonde took it in a more relaxed pacing than anyone could have expected. 

He took some cooking and photography classes; and sometimes Otabek would watch him lose himself in the grand piano he started using again. There were also times that Otabek would watch him scribble on a new journal and if he were lucky, Yuri would let him read his new works. But most days, he was stuck in the kitchen learning new recipes and making Otabek stomach them all. 

They were 6 months in their new relationship when Yuri proposed for them to move in together. Otabek was delighted, albeit a little shock over the suggestion. The world knew that the infamous singer was taken because Yuri was never shy with sharing his break-life on social media, but they have never revealed Otabek’s identity to the mob, so his pictures with or without Yuri would always be cropped.

Otabek was satisfied and content with their little privacy and knew that Yuri was too. So he made sure that his boyfriend was sure that he was willing to risk their privacy by moving in together.

Yuri didn’t hesitate. 

But now? A year and a half into their relationship, they were finally tested by something new. Distance.

Nikolai was rushed to the hospital and Yuri didn’t think twice with flying to Moscow. Otabek went with him of course and maybe it was a stroke of luck that Nikolai wasn’t diagnosed of anything serious, just with more back pain. The fact that the paparazzi failed to cover it was only a plus. 

He spent his time in Moscow alternating between creating new mixes for gigs, schoolwork,  messaging with potential clients, watching his boyfriend boss his grandfather for rest and giving Potya the attention he deserves when Yuri got too busy. Sometimes, he was forced to bring in his iron fist just so Yuri would stop fretting and get some sleep and food into his system.

Then, before he knew it, he was being called back home for a joined gig with some of his online classmates. There would also be a class their professor demanded they take in _a fucking classroom_ instead of their online one and Otabek groaned at the mere thought of it. 

So, naturally, Yuri kicked him back to Piter with the assurance that he’d be back in a week and to make sure that his phone is always open in case Otabek got _too lonely._

The implication caused a blush and heat automatically spread in his body. He was only embarrassed that Yuri had to make that innuendo while they were standing in the middle of the VIP waiting room of the airport. 

The promised week turned into 2. 

Nikolai’s back pain returned for awhile, although not as terrible as it was at first but Yuri was paranoid so he stayed. And it was okay with Otabek.

They continued texting each other and the flow of private snaps was steady. Their video calls were nightly and if Yuri was in the mood, he’d give Otabek a show. But it was still different, his mornings were awful without his boyfriend around and Potya was becoming a missed presence as well. 

So social media it is. It always showed a different perspective to him, a semi-private part  of something that Yuri allowed the world to see. He’d see himself in most pictures, well, at least a part of himself anyway, because his head was cropped out — or his eyes, or his chin. And it was a sight of himself Yuri chose to share to the world. Checking Yuri’s IG with his anonymous account (he was always sure it was the anonymous one and not his business nor DJ account) while he was on break became a habit during their 2-week separation. 

Tonight, was nothing new. He was pulling a gig with a classmate and Otabek just had to scan through Yuri’s feed before he went onstage. 

Yuri was adorable during their call earlier. He had screeched like a jealous cat when Otabek informed him about the other _preposition_ his classmate offered. 

_“A threesome?”_

_Otabek can’t help but laugh,_ _“Yura, no. It’s an open relationship? I think.” He tried to remember what Mila said about the kind of relationship she was offering. “I’m not sure of the official term but Mila and her girlfriend are looking for a third person to be part of their relationship.” He thought it was hilarious._

_Mila knew he had a boyfriend, but she thought he was bluffing. ‘No pictures, no names? Does he even exist, Otabek?’ She asked once and he only smiled at her attempt on railing him up._

_“So,” Yuri huffed from Moscow, “A threesome?” Otabek still laughed._

The memory of Yuri’s uncalled, but still adorable jealousy still brought a smile to his face. He almost missed the call of the stage manager. 

Mila was attractive and had the talent to back her up. But, she was especially magnificent whenever she performs on stage and he knew that she could get handsy. It was a part of their job to flirt with whoever was on stage with them to guise their stage charisma. It was all a job and Otabek was enjoying the steady thrum of energy coming from his partner and the people who were dancing to their tune. 

Sometimes he’d wish he could perform with Yuri on stage, he’d bet it would feel ecstatic. To engineer music and perform it with the love of his life, it would be a dream come true. 

They were [on their last song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puV-o3yP2_Y) when Otabek finally noticed a lone person who was not dancing in the middle of the chaotic mass. He was dressed simply; a black jacket over what could be a red bomber, the hood of his jacket was over the guy’s head. His raven hair was falling over his face like overgrown bangs and there was an unimpressed frown on his face. He looked nothing special, but Otabek could recognise those green eyes anywhere. 

Otabek wanted to waive and the smile blossoming on his lips was impossible to stop, so he bowed his head for awhile to compose himself. _Yuri was home!_

Otabek leaned on the back of the couch, waiting for his boyfriend to enter the small dressing room reserved for the performers. He was giddy with anticipation and excited after Yuri’s surprise. He didn’t tell Otabek that he was going back to Piter, not even a single idea  that he was coming back sooner than planned. A voice in the back of his head told him that maybe Yuri was driven by his jealousy, but he’ll take what he could get. After all, beggars were not choosers. 

2 weeks was far too long for him.

Eventually, the door opened to reveal the frowning image of his boyfriend, dark red bomber and twiggy black wig and all — he entered the room with annoyance in his eyes and a cross on his arms. “You, mister,” he pointed at Otabek, “are in big fucking trouble.”

Otabek didn’t fight the smile that broke through his face. He didn’t move from his place on the couch even though his hands trembled with need to gather Yuri in his arms. He knew he was clingy with Yuri, and he knew he should be ashamed of it. Him? A fully grown man made of muscle and almost boring personality, clingy? But fucking god he was proud of it. 

He also have fucking patience ( _aka tease_ ) when it comes to Yuri. So he had all the time to watch Yuri blow up like an angry kitten. 

“Why am I in trouble?” He asked back. 

Yuri narrowed those glittering emeralds Otabek fell in love with, “You tell me that a woman asked you to be part of a fucked up polyamorous relationship and you still let her grope you on stage?”

Otabek’s eyebrows rose, “Groping?”

Yuri rolled his eyes and let his arms fall to smack the tops of his thighs. “She was practically grinding on you!”

“Grinding?”

“Stop repeating me!” Yuri shouted, “It’s irritating.”

Otabek knew that Yuri didn’t really mean that. He was a performer, better than anyone in this club. Yuri knew the theatrics that happen on stage. He was only irritated because Mila was both the person who ‘grinded’ on Otabek on stage and offered a place in a three-way relationship. Of course he’d recognise her. He forced Otabek to send him a photo of her and her girlfriend, Sara. 

“You’re jealous.” He let out and watched in endearing amusement how Yuri cycled through anger, and disbelief and finally settled on ugly sadness. 

“So what if I am?” The sight of his downcast eyes immediately made Otabek angry with himself to let the game go this far. “I’m your boyfriend, I’m entitled to feel threatened if someone wants you for their own.”

He should have known that even Yuri, beautiful and world-famous, could still harbour insecurity. 

Otabek opened his arms and it didn’t take long for Yuri to walk right into the circle of it. He immediately locked the young blonde to his chest and dropped a kiss on the surface of the man’s hoodie. He let him compose himself while Otabek removed the ugly wig from Yuri’s head along with the stretchy hair stocking. And finally, finally Otabek was brushing his fingers through Yuri’s hair. 

“God, I missed you.” It was supposed to be an inner monologue, he didn’t mean to show how desperate he got during their 2-week separation. But it was out there and Yuri hasn’t run from him yet.  
Sometimes he does that; thinking that Yuri doesn’t want him the same way Otabek needed him. He was a nobody in the sea of stars Yuri had in his disposal. Anyone would be willing to offer their heart to Yuri. Someone better, grander, and maybe someone who stood in the same social standing as Yuri does. 

He could have let go of Yuri, but he was selfish and until Yuri says it to his face that he doesn’t need Otabek anymore, Otabek would stay and be anything that Yuri needed. 

“You okay?” Otabek asked after a few minutes of silence and Yuri was starting to become restless— usually a clear sign that he was getting physically uncomfortable. 

Yuri nodded and Otabek slightly loosened his hold. Yuri still had his arms across Otabek’s ribs and Otabek’s own slid from Yuri’s shoulders to his lower back where he locked his fingers. “Kiss?”

His boyfriend didn’t hesitate in raising his head just so Otabek could finally have access to his lips. 

It was a slow one, just a press of lips. They were just cherishing the fact that they were together again and each press was a little harder than the previous one. Yuri wanted to make it a little deeper though. Otabek knew that by the kitten licks that he kept on feeling on his bottom lip. He was dying to give in of course, but he was getting a little playful again. 

He didn’t let Yuri force his own entry instead, Otabek kept on pressing quick pecks on his lips before covering his boyfriend’s face with gentle but fast kisses. Eventually, Yuri got to him.

“Beeeeeka…” He whined and Otabek chuckled. 

“What?”

“Kiss me properly.” Yuri was already frowning ( _aka pouting_ ).

Otabek pressed a firm kiss on his temple, slower and gentler than his mischievous ones. “Aren’t I kissing you properly?” Otabek expected the pull on his leather jacket and his lips were already opening up to Yuri. The blonde was sometimes forceful and overwhelmingly spoiled and it drove him up the wall in rare days, but Otabek Altin won’t have Yuri Plisetsky any other way. 

He loves him so much. So he let it show in his kisses.

“Oh my god—” The kiss didn’t last long, Mila was already inside the dressing room — the door opened wide. 

Otabek pressed Yuri closer to him and made sure that Mila could not see Yuri’s face. His boyfriend could only tense. 

It was thrilling and boring to keep their relationship from the public. Thrilling because they could enjoy being together without being scrutinised by the world about what and how they want to do things but boring because how limited things could go. But they have their freedom and that was something they could never compromise. (Although there were some nights Yuri would talk to Otabek about he imagined things could go if they were public. And sometimes Otabek feels butterflies with the thought of holding Yuri’s hand in public without a disguise on either of their person.)

Now, Mila was there. 

“Go away, Mila.” He appeared relax, but Otabek knew that he was as tense as his Yuri. 

“Okay,” She breathed and Otabek wanted to roll his eyes because she sounded like she was about to start a rant. Her raising of her index finger only added to his assumption. “2 things, Altin; either you’re cheating on your allegedly non-existent boyfriend or—” Her middle finger joined her index, “Or he didn’t tell you he was coming and this is actually a surprise from your allegedly non-existent boyfriend.”

He actually rolled his eyes. 

“So, option 2?”

The relaxed placing of his hands on Yuri’s lower back retreated but Otabek was quick to locking Yuri’s shoulders to him again. His boyfriend wanted to turn and surely would give Mila a good one, but they were still in a very public place and he wasn’t sure with his ability on putting a wig on Yuri’s head and bolt them both out of the place within 10 seconds.

“You know, if you could have insisted it further that you were taken yourself, Sara and I would have never offered.”

“I insisted. Multiple times.” Otabek disputed and Yuri was starting to growl on his chest. 

“Well, that’s past now.” She shrugged and Otabek outright frowned at her when she didn’t turn for an exit but actually stepped closer. “Aren’t you even going to introduced me?”

_Gosh, does she even know privacy?_ “Mila, please.” He begged, “He’s tired and not really in the mood to socialize—”

“Oh psh! Hi, I’m Mila, Otabek’s classmate—.”

“Go away, hag!” This was bad. Yuri was looking sideways and even if Otabek could only see the crown of his head because of his height, he didn’t doubt one bit that his boyfriend was glaring at her. It won’t be long until she—

“Rude— oh my fucking god!” She gasped and Otabek knew she finally recognised who Otabek’s been smooching for the last half hour and basically during the best year and a half of his life. “What the fuck.”

Yuri didn’t even glance at her again, just went back to resting his head on Otabek’s chest like a satisfied cat. 

“What the fuck, you’re _Yurachka_!” She screeched, “And you’re dating _Yurachka!_ Oh my god!”

She was borderline getting crazy, Otabek could see it in her eyes. “Fuck, no wonder you can’t tell us his name nor show us his picture! Everyone would flip once they find out who exactly ‘BEKA’ is! I never connected you and _Yurachka’s_ Beka because that was too impossible but holy shit—”

“MILA!” Otabek rarely raised his voice, but _what the fuck_ she won’t stop blabbering. Yuri actually had the nerve to chuckle at him. “Calm down for a minute.”

“Calm down! Calm down? _Yurachka_ is here and the guy I asked to join me and my girlfriend for a happily ever after is actually already in a legit fairytale with one of the best artists out there! Don’t tell me to calm down! Fuck, you do know that you guys have to perform tonight, right? Oh let me just get Sara—”

“Mila, no!” She was already out of the door. 

Otabek let out a much needed sigh and unceremoniously dropped his head on Yuri’s shoulder. His boyfriend just outright laughed. “So, that’s her, huh?” He nodded in response. 

_Shit—_

“We have to get you out of here, Yura.” He said before he removed himself from his boyfriend’s embrace. He hurriedly gathered his belongings and picked up Yuri’s wig. “She’s a storm, and her girlfriend only makes everything worse.”

“Why don’t we get out of here then?” 

“That’s what I’m saying, we have to get out of here—”

“No, Beka. I mean…” He watched him approach and took the wig off Otbek’s hand only to throw it away again. He hesitatingly stared at Otabek, like he always does whenever he was unsure of himself. “I mean let’s just let it out. No more hiding?”

Yuri really did thought about it, Otabek can see the resolve in his eyes. He knew what they were risking. The bashing and hate will come; he even expect a flood of death threats because he knew how extreme fanatic people could get. But then, in exchange of all of those — no more masquerades in public, no more cropping out of photos, no more secrecy of who he is dating and why he can’t tell about his relationship.

There will still be a few secrets that won’t make it public. Like Otabek’s family and his work as a mechanic — Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov has an extremely genius team of ITs and hackers who prevent nasty shit from spreading unless Viktor’s PR prowess allows it. So he — they are pretty confident about it. 

Truth is, Otabek has long ago let Yuri drive their relationship. He never keeps his opinion about anything, because after all, it will always take 2 to tango; but he’s patient. And he will never decide on something unless Yuri is absolutely ready for it. 

And now, Yuri’s ready.

“Are you sure?”

Yuri smiled before he pulled Otabek down for another kiss. “Yes.”

 

 

 

 

Bonus: 

_Yurachka surprises club goers when he stepped into the stage and performed what possibly could be a new single. Club goers dub it as,_ _‘[My, My, My’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsQj0Ls1ofU)._ _The song automatically brought the already hyped audience into another round of craze!_

_But! What brought the night into a complete fiasco was the reveal of said artist’s boyfriend. Yurachka has not be shy about letting the world know that his heart has been taken. His Instagram has been full of pictures of their relationship. Yes, Yurachka, after_ _this_ _and_ _this_ _? We all know your boyfriend was hot but we didn’t know_ _he is this hot_ _._

_Turns out, up and coming DJ Altin is Yurachka’s beau! You won’t believe us? See_ _this video!_

_Yurachka has made the big reveal when at 2:19 he started climbing up the DJ booth, leaned to DJ Altin at 2:30 and when everyone thought it was all stage theatrics, he dropped a kiss on the DJ at 2:39! Yes, we all screamed! After that, the crowd went crazy when Yurachka performed the rest of the song facing and pointing at DJ Altin. The doubt was lost since then._

_The night ended with both DJ Altin and Yurachka disappearing backstage._

_We will try to photoshop their pictures together while we wait for an un-cropped Instagram update from Yurachka or even DJ Altin himself (_ _click here for his Instagram and Twitter_ _)!_

_Our hopes for the couple? Happiness, an official collaboration (Hi, Yurachka’s Management and PR Team) and beautiful, talented babies!_

 

_-FIN-_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for being patient and for still tuning to this fic. It's been a ride! See you to the next one (hint: I might be working on something for the Youtuber AU?)


End file.
